Broker
by Authormobile
Summary: A girl, who came from a high tech world, wherein her job was to recreate the real deal game Sword Art Online, suddenly found herself in the original Sword Art Online world! To find that the real SAO was just as the same as her world's SAO she was trying to recreate! No pairings, it depends, really.


**Broker**

* * *

_I lived a happy life._

_I had a content family, a comfortable family and a paying job._

_Too bad I died._

* * *

"So..." I took in my surroundings. "Where the heck am I?"

I was in a grassy field as far as my eyes can see. I looked around to find nobody, and instead consulted my hands when I was feeling lonely.

But it looked weird. It almost looked...animated. It lost the reality touch to them. I opened and closed them. This is just a dream, I think. I hope.

Then I started to question everything, about my existence and what have I done-

Nah, just kidding. The explanation poured into my mind.

So...I'm in Sword Art Online.

I wonder how my cat's doing? Yes I had a cat, and he's fat. Ooh, that rhymed!

My cat's my family. He's content, so he's my content family.

Well, cats are very content creatures, unless, of course, you drench them in water.

Its as if there was a murderer in the bathroom that is about to kill them which is the reason why they bat out of the bathroom like a cheetah on high.

Yeah, makes sense.

But that means my cat is epic. He loves to swim. He would swim everyday if he wanted to.

Okay, I'm going off course.

But- I really want to know if he ate yet. He's probably hungry right now.

I swiped down my right hand and checked the time. It was 10 AM.

Yep, he hadn't had his dinner yet.

...Why are you looking at me like that? How rude.

I'll ignore you this time.

Back on track. I came from a world, a high tech world to be specific. We, Nintendo, were trying to recreate Sword Art Online. We were about yo release it, too!

Yes, Nintendo. That sounds weird right? Thought seriously. I was even one of the Executives there. I practically had to cram all the systems and happenings of SAO!

What a coincidence, right?

And I'm in SAO right now. Really big-

Then it dawned on me. I was in SAO! THERE WAS A POSSIBILITY THAT I COULD DIE!

I started to hyperventilate. Breaathe, me. Breaathe.

Okay, all I have to do is not die and live, right? Yeah, I could survive from that if I don't die!

...How rude! Why are you facepalming?

Next time if you do that again, I'll get pretty mad!

...Who am I talking to?

Anyways, I swiped down my right hand for a start. I saw the Book by the Beta-testers, and also had starting money, but other than that, I had nothing else.

Then it strike me odd that the details in the menu was the same as the one we were creating in my world. Every detail was exactly the same. Even the starting money.

I pressed the Book by the Beta Testers, and used it. As it fell on my hands, I read it.

It was totally the same with the one we were creating.

If by chance this Sword Art Online is the same as the one we are trying to recreate..

That would be weird. I remembered dying from a guy who was drunk on the motorcycle. If so, why am I in our own game?

I did not understand. I sat there thinking for 15 minutes.

Even if I was in our game, then that means Kirito isn't here. That brings proof that I am in my world's SAO. But if ever the chance I was transported to the Town of Beginning on 7 pm...

I would likely be screwed. Which the best choice for me was to level up and get a low leveled yet durable sword.

Now I could just hack and get a new sword, but that would raise suspicions if ever I was in the real SAO.

Though I did remember about a special sword northeast of the field. There was a forest there, and I remember the sword being there.

And so I used martial arts to get through the forest.

By the time I was in the forest, I had already been leveled up to 10. Yes, there were that many monsters.

And when I took a step inside, I heard a sharp hiss.

I instantly tensed. And as I turned my head around, I saw a quick flash of light.

My martial art instincts took over me, and I held the neck of the long thing. My other hand held down the jaws of the thing, and my feet kept the tail firmly on the ground.

Now I had a good look of a thing. A snake that was about 12 feet long, had jewels running down the sides, and a large pitch black jewel on the tip of its tail and was looking at me with detest.

**_'Kill me, lowly being. I do not wished to be pitied by the likes of you.'_** It hissed harshly.

'I do not wish to kill you.' I spoke, but was surprised at the snake like sound I made. But spoke anyways, 'How am I to make you my familiar and friend if you give up your life so easily?'

Its snake eyes narrowed. **_'I never said to be your familiar, woman. Nor do I want to be acquainted with you humans. I would rather die.'_**

'You are in no position to speak like that.' I paused. 'I have a deal. Each and every snake has a Test to pass for others to be trusted. If I pass that Test, you will be my familiar.'

It's eyes widened. **_"How do you know of the Legend of the Snakes, woman? I can see that you are no mere human being. You know of the Tradition. And as a proud snake I accept your conditions.'_**

'I am glad for you to say that. I mean, uhh, hiss that. Can I start right now?' I nervously laughed.

The snake merely nodded his head. The background suddenly turned into black, and all I could see was the snake.

**_'We are at my Heart. As you can see, darkness wraps all around you.'_**

I nodded.

**_'My test is very easy. All you have to do is find the light.'_** The snake says.

'The light?' I repeated.

**_'Yes. More specifically it is called the Light of Trust. We snakes are known for our never dying loyalty. And if you find this light, my loyalty is yours.'_** It hisses.

'I take it that you will not lead me?' I spoke.

**_'No. Your pure desire to pass my test will lead you. Even I do not know where the light resides.'_** The snake disappeared.

'I understand.' I said to nothing in particular.

The pure desire to pass the test, huh? What does he mean actually?

Then I sat down, knowing that this was going to take awhile. And for fifteen minutes, the same question's been going through my head.

Why did I wanted to pass this Test from the first place anyways?

Because I wanted a cool familiar? I kinda have the feeling it isn't. Was it because I thought he would be a great weapon? Nope. I'm not like that. I am a snake trainer in my previous life.

And snake trainers aren't supposed to treat them like that.

Then my mind flashed back to when I was at the green fields. Ah, how lonely I felt then.

...That was it. I wanted a friend. Okay, it sounds cheesy, but seriously. I felt lonely back there. I had no one in this world. Yeah, I had my family (which is my cat, but I digress) in my previous life. But I don't think I'm still in my world. In this place, there was only me. I had no friends, no one to lean to. I was trapped in a game.

I just wanted someone to confide in, to talk with. To have fun with. Because I was having a new start. A fresh new start.

Then I was made to stood up by some unknown force. Then my feet started moving on its own. Ah, this must be my desire.

And as I was gliding or running. I don't know, your choice, I started to see a small light.

And my body was moving incredibly fast towards it. And it finally hit me.

Memories of what seemed to be the snake's flashed through my very own eyes. Each memory left me smiling, others sniffing.

As the memories stopped, I realized.

That was the reason why he detested me so much. The reason why he was so angry at me. I understand it all now.

But I would never have done that to him.

Then suddenly a form of the snake appeared in front of me. Its head hung low, he stayed in silence.

As I was about to speak, he did. **_'Why?'_**

'Why what?' I replied.

**_'Why do you still believe in us snakes? When one of our blood has done a such a thing to you?'_**

'I think it's because I thought that just because of an individual's mistake, I shouldn't make people be burden with my problems with that certain individual's race.'

The snake seemed to ponder. After a moment of silence, he spoke- I mean hissed. **_'My name is Schlia the Snake Emperor.'_**

I grinned. 'I am Clariette Midgarden.' I introduced myself. Hey, you guys didn't know my name, right?

**_'I, Schlia the Snake Emperor deem you, Clariette Midgarden, worthy of my loyalty.'_**

And as he said that, a more brighter light seemed to grow around us.

I grinned. 'And I have, from the start, deemed you worthy of being my friend.'

* * *

"So," I started. "My partner, do you know of any caves around this forest?"

He- yes, he is a guy- scowled (How can snakes scowl? The world may never know.) at the nickname I gave him, then answered.

**_'In fact, there is one. Located at the west, the Cave of Silence.'_** He pointed his massive tail to the west.

"I've been wondering, but what is that huge jewel at your tail?" I asked him, walking to where he had pointed.

**_'It is the measurement of my power. The larger the jewel is, the greater my powers are.'_** He waved around the jewel.

"Doesn't that feel heavy?" I asked.

**_'No, it is part of my tail, so it is not heavy at all.'_** He slid beside me.

"I guess." I took a step further, then we walked in comfortable silence.

After a lot of walking, Schlia suddenly stopped.

"Hey? Why'd you suddenly stop?" I whispered.

**_'We're here.'_**

"What? But there's nothing in here." I whispered back.

He gave me a weird stare.**_ 'Stop whispering. Is there something not right with your brain?'_**

I cleared my throat. "Just thought it fit the moment." Then from the corner of my eyes, I saw Schlia roll his eyes.

I ignored him and looked around for the Cave. Then I remembered something.

_'Take a step back and demand for it's appearance.'_

So I did, I took a step back, and demanded. "Show yourself, Cave of Silence. I know you are here, and I await your appearance."

And then a cave slowly started to appear, it was dark, but it was surely there. I walked towards it, when Schlia suddenly made me stop.

"What's wrong with you? You keep making me stop." I whispered again to the snake.

_**'You idiot. This is the Cave of Silence, which means you would not hear anything at all when you first enter the cave. You wouldn't even hear anything mentally which means I cannot guide you,'**_He slid over to the side of the cave, then lit up his jewel to show a map.

"That's freaking awesome." I gaped at how he lit up the jewel. It was now pure white.

Schlia smirked. (Yes, smirked. Don't ask me how or don't ask me why.) _**'You must memorize this map. If you do so, you would be able to get through the**_** _cave.'_ **

"Ohhh!" I said, as if learning something new.

_**'You already know this. What is wrong with you?'**_Schlia seemed to facepalm. Or tailpalm, I guess?

"Just didn't wanna explain everything to them." I shrugged.

_**'Them?'**_Schlia questioned.

Then I wondered. "What did I do just now?"

_**'YOU IDIOT!'**_

"Alright! Gosh, you have a voice of a girl when you shout."

Then I racked my brain for any information about the map of the Cave of Silence. Hm...accidentally seeing my cat showering naked (He scratched me after that), nope...me encountering and battling with my idiotic president's underwear lying around, nope...Ah, there it was!

"I'm ready. Are you?" I turned to Schlia. He nodded.

I took one step inside the cave, then nodded to Schlia. He slid around my body then lit up his jewel. He stretched it to 12 meters, while he was still wrapped around me. How long was this snake?

I checked to make sure there weren't any mobs around there, then making sure there wasn't, I sprinted through the dark cave with only Schlia's Jewel as my light source.

I took 23 steps and turned to my left. I checked the map on my brain and when I was sure this was the place, I ran left and took a hundred steps. I stopped and checked to my right. I was already huffing. Was this the effect of using the NerveGear the first time? I don't know.

Mobs were starting to gain on us as I just looked at the right. Schlia, having no way to communicate with me, started to poke me with his tail.

But my focus was where that slightly bulging button was. When the mobs were a meter away, I felt it. As the mob swung its sword to slash me, I pushed the button and we disappeared.

I then was transferred to a place where a lot of room was. As I looked around, I saw 5 piles side by side, each about 10 feet tall. Schlia poked me again, and since there was light in the cave, I made an action to tell him to be quiet.

He did, and when I took a step, a noticed popped up.

_'Congratulations for finding the secret item piles! To choose between the five, please step forward to it.' _

I pressed okay, then stepped toward the middle pile. I was sure this was where the sword was.

Another notice popped up. This time it read, _'Are you sure to pick this pile?'_

I pressed okay, and as the notice disappeared, all the stones on the pile I picked started to undo itself.

And there I saw it.

That beautiful sword. The blade was silver with jewels running down the side. The handle was gold, and soft as I touched it. It had a cool pattern on it.

Basically it was epic.

I stood there, admiring it in the light. Another notice popped up, and it read.

_'We will be teleporting you to the entrance of the cave.'_

And before I knew it, I was overwhelmed by green light. When I looked around me to see what happened, all I saw was the forest and cave I entered 15 minutes ago.

Schlia spoke. _**'What were you doing? Wait, don't tell me. I think I know now.'**_

I grinned. And I spent the rest of my time slashing away the monsters and mobs lazily.

* * *

I swiped down my left hand as I looked at the time. 6:50 PM.

It was almost time for the Town of Beginning. I looked at the sky, the pinkish and orange tint spreading through the clouds was beautiful.

Oh, and I was sure that I was in the original Sword Art Online now. It was when I was leveling up, and suddenly I saw Kirito! Yeah, shocking right?

Well. He was teaching Klein, so he had me as an example. I just came across them while I was trying to level up.

I gave them some tips and stuff, and they became acquainted with me. I hid Schlia that time, I don't know. I just knew that I wasn't going to let him see my epic snake.

He asked me if I wanted to stay with them for this day, but I declined. I told them that I'm a lone wolf.

They let me go reluctantly, and I just stayed lying down the grass when it was around 6PM.

Oh, look at the time. All my babbling wasted 9 minutes.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them. I was standing in a huge crowd full of people -I mean, players looking at the red sky.

Then lots of murmurs went around.

Suddenly, a large figure, it didn't look like a person, was looming over us. He spoke in a booming voice.

**"Players of Sword Art Online. I assume that you bunch had tried to log out, but couldn't, yes?" **

Then gossip here, gossip there, gasps here, and gasps there- oh look! It's Kirito!

**"Let me tell you that this is not a bug. This was actually meant to happen, if you didn't already know." **

And then yada yada yada. I stopped listening because I was getting bored. Then he told us that he gave us a little 'present'.

I swiped down and opened items. I pressed 'Mirror' and used it. When I looked into it, my hair changed to short black one. YES, BLACK. MOTHEREFFING _BLACK__! _

I always wanted black hair! BLACK HAIR! BLACK HAAAAAAIR-

Ehem.

Then someone bumped into me, and I found out that it was Kirito! In my shock, I uttered his real name.

"Kirigaya Kazuto."

Then he stopped.

GODFREAKING DAMMIT I AM SO STUPID I DON'T EVEN.

* * *

**How'd ya guys like it? Well, sorry if there is grammatical error. This Fic will be updated every week! The next update should be up by next Friday! Or Thursday!**

**Review please! Constructive criticism is alright with me. :)**

**-Authormobile**


End file.
